It is frequently desirable to provide wireless communication technologies in various applications for convenience, mobility, and efficiency. Increased usage of portable notebook personal computers (PCs) and other portable computing devices has generated a demand for wireless connectivity to stationary peripherals such as display monitors, mass storage, human input devices, printers, scanners, and legacy wired USB devices.
Display monitors typically receive video signals for display over a wired media such as component analog video, Digital Video Interface (DVI) or Video Graphic Array (VGA), or other suitable video signals. State of the art computer monitors and receive their incoming signal either digitally or by composite video over wires. There are inherent advantages of having a wireless interface instead of a wired interface. These include the flexibility of locating the display device anywhere in the home or office rather than being restricted to locations close to the video source. While it is increasingly common today for computers to have wireless peripheral devices such as a keyboard, mouse, or printer, the data transmitted by these devices require a relatively small bandwidth compared to the video signals sent to display monitors.
Ultra-wideband (UWB) technology has been developed for wireless communication that uses a wideband of the RF spectrum for transmitting data. As such, UWB technology has a limited interference range with other wireless technologies and includes more available channels for communication. Additionally, each UWB channel may have a bandwidth greater than 500 MHz. In this way, UWB technology is able to transmit more data in a given period of time and support wireless communication of video signals.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for wireless providing PC graphics or video from a portable computer to a display monitor by interfacing to standard “natural” video, audio, and data interfaces in the portable computer.